What I do for Love
by Skadiyoko
Summary: Having a bisexual boyfriend can be complicated, but in the end you'll do anything for the one you love.


*bursts through door* BOOM, BABY!

*crickets chirp* D':

Oh my God, my bunnies, I'm back, darlings! After almost an entire year, I'm back. Hopefully such a tragedy will never, ever happen again.

Okay, I'll talk with you all more down below, but for now, please enjoy my new fic, alternately titled, "I'm back, bitches!"

Thar be smut, but there's a surprise. You'll see soon enough. ;)

(EDIT: Yaay betaing! lol)

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It wouldn't last. That's the gist of what they said. The first reaction the Nation's had once this relationship was brought to light was to detain Switzerland and confiscate all firearms found on his person. (Prussia called for a cavity search, but Switzerland's "Try it and I will gut you like a fish" look quickly dissuaded the thought.) Secondly, America arranged for his security team to fly to England to install an advanced system in his house. (After the seventh time of accidentally setting it off and having to explain his mistake to the police, he finally scanned the manual so he could learn how to shut the damn thing off for good.)

Yes, England and Liechtenstein had announced that they had stumbled into a romantic relationship, and they were very happy together thank you very much. Lili heard the whispers. How could she not? The others thought it wasn't real. Any time now it would fall apart, due to either Liechtenstein's inexperience (or Switzerland), or England's "promiscuous" ways. What they don't know is that all of their worries had been dealt with weeks before they officially became an item. Back when they sat down in that obscure Lithuanian coffee house and she asked if he would be faithful ("Of course I will!" he almost shouted scrunching his nose and pouting his lip. "I'll admit to being familiar to one night stands, but I am no cheater. You may ask any of my past partners for validation."), and he rebutted with concerns for his life by the hands of Switzerland ("It may take some vork, but with some careful planning I know ve can get big brother's blessing," she comforted, smiling into her coffee and blaming the warmth of her cheeks on the steam rising from her mug).

Here they are a year later, and Lili allows a small smile as she thinks back to what the others said. How she proved them wrong. A familiar arm disturbed her thoughts, wrapping around her waist and pulling her against a firm chest so lips may press to her temple and whisper, "That was wonderful, love."

With these words, her confidence drops. He says that, but lately she's been feeling awkward about their love making. There are instances where Arthur takes longer to finish, or seems to be focusing on something else before he blinks and smiles down at her, or when he's rolling on his condom with a slight pout. Then he snaps his expressive eyes back to Lili and murmurs caring words like "Are you ready, love?" or, "How does it feel, darling? Tell me what you want." (She was unable to make anymore excuses for her intense blush; not that she wants to.) So as she lies there, his naked chest to her bare back, she slowly builds her bravery as the afterglow wears down.

"Liebling?" she calls, her voice which usually resembles birdsong is now a whisper. The arm around her midsection flexes in response.

Inhaling to stall just a bit more, her lips moved, but no sounds come out. The mattress shifted, and she's turned on her back to see nothing but pale and yellow and greengreengreen. With one arm stretched and taunt on her right, the other bent at the elbow at her left and stroking her hair, Arthur gave all of his attention to her. "What's the matter?"

Oddly enough, the Englishman's prompting seemed to awaken her voice. Staring into his eyes (so green), she blurted, "Are you satisfied vith me?"

Lili often tells Arthur how much she adores his confused face. His nose wrinkles while his eyebrows scrunch together, and his mouth twists in an amusing line. Above her the blonde got even more confused as she giggled at her observation. "Lili?"

Startled and blushing softly, she responds, "I'm sorry, I got off track."

"Focus, love. This sounds important. Why don't you think I'm satisfied with you?" he asked, his hands still combing through silky-soft locks.

Sighing and looking away from the man, she caught sight of the bathroom door and realized just how uncomfortably sticky she was, and wanted to wipe herself down and slip into a nightgown. She then mentally berated herself for her wandering mind. Her eyes turn back to Arthur, who was still waiting for an answer, but with less patience than before. "Vell," she began not quite sure how to word it, but decided to wing it, "it's just- Recently, when we make love, sometimes you... um.. don't seem to be all there. Mentally."

Arthur frowned, guiltily in Lili's opinion, and glanced away just as she had done only moments ago. His fingers halted in her sunshine-blonde hair as he quietly pondered how to respond. Unlike the Liechtensteiner, he always thought about what to say before he spoke. Well, not always, but most of the time.

Sighing, he pushed up so he was sitting and tugged at her arm lightly so she would do the same. They leaned back against the headboard -Lili with the duvet covering he breasts - and sat in silence while Arthur attempted to gather his thoughts. "Firstly," he began, disturbing the quiet with the tone of a man that demands attention, "I don't want you to ever believe you're inadequate or unsatisfactory. You're beautiful, inside and out. Every day I think of how lucky I am for being granted the gift of your love. You're so wonderful, Lili, and you aren't to ever doubt yourself like this again. Understood?" Receiving a nod, he continued, "Listen, you're a wonderful lover, and I love having sex with you because there's so much emotion and purity and warmth radiating from you. I can't get enough."

Slightly pouting, she asked, "Then why don't you look satisfied lately?"

It was the Englishman's turn to blush. Lili doesn't remember ever seeing him blush this deeply before, and it piques her curiosity. Trying to figure out how to put his reasoning into words, Arthur sat beside her, chewing on his lip and picking at his nails absentmindedly. It was obvious he was nervous, and she knows that Arthur had never expected to be caught. Then his jaw squared and he sat up straighter. Though his cheeks were still an interesting shade of red, Lili withheld the giggles in the back of her throat. "You know that I've, ah, been in many past relationships, right?" The question was rhetorical.

"Yes," she responded. Of course she knows. It's no big secret.

"Well," he scratched the back of his neck, "as you know, there aren't many female nations as male..." Arthur trailed off, flustered.

"I know."

"So I haven't been in many lasting relationships with women."

"Mmhm. ...What girls have you dated, then?" the girl wondered aloud.

"Er, well, there was India..." he began, taken off guard at the question, "but that was rather complicated and not very happy. I dated Belgium for a few months, but nothing clicked really, so we decided to simply stay friends. The last one was with Seychelles, and, well, everyone knows how that ended", huffed Arthur.

"Meaning vhen she threw a fish at your face, then you called her hair stupid, then you both got drunk together und decided to see other people?" the blonde clarified with wide eyes and twitching lips that threatened to release a loud round of titters.

Bumping her with his shoulder, Arthur allowed a few chuckles despite himself. "Oh belt up, you."

Once she calmed down, Lili smiled at the Englishman. "So vhat's this got to do with anything?"

Arthur sighed once more, but was a lot more relaxed with the ease in tension. "It has to do with more than you think, pet. Now, compared to those few, do you know how many men I have had relations with?"

"Um..." mumbled Lili, not expecting such a question. "A bunch?"

With a chuckle, Arthur nodded. "Yes, a bunch."

"Who?"

"Let's see," he tapped his finger to his chin, "France, obviously. The frog and I have had a love/hate relationship since we met. Unfortunately, it will continue to be that way for the rest of our near-immortal lives. God help me." A snort. "Spain. Also complicated. We're on better terms now, but back in the old days there was quite the abundance of hate sex." At the disgruntled expression on the Liechtensteiner's face, he smiled sheepishly, kissed her cheek, and draped his arm around her shoulders. "Prussia, he was a handful, and Japan. That one was pleasant, but I had to break it off because of America." He rolled his eyes. "Who is also on the list. I did think he was the one. We began seeing each other after the second World War. He was a loud, annoying, idiotic, sweet, kind man who did the most ridiculously corney things for me. We were happy, but we could both feel something was off. After six years of this, we finally figued that we didn't love each other romantically, but platonically." Smiling wryly, he added, "Apparently we're best friends now. Idiot."

"So.. you love America like I love my big brother?" Lili ventured, feeling better when Arthur hummed and nodded his head. "Anyone else?"

Waving his hand in a dismissing fashion, he answered, "Yeah, a few like Canada ("Who?") and China."

Sitting up straighter, Lili placed her hand on her lover's chin and guided his eyes to her own. "What exactly is your point, Hasi?"

Here Arthur faltered again, and the blush that had receded was now back at full force. "T-the point is... that... I..." The rest was mumbled so lowly and quickly that she couldn't hear.

Squeezing his chin to help him focus, she asked, "You vhat?"

"I...I sort of... miss... b-bottoming..."

Silence.

Finally Lili understood. Because Arthur was so embarrassed, he had to tell the longest, most vague story he could think of in hopes that she'd figure it out herself so he would be spared having to admit it aloud.

And he called America an idiot.

Then the implications hit her, and she turned scarlet. "So you, um... want me to.. ride you?" Her voice was meek, and she was sure you could cook a meal on her cheeks.

"No, Lili," he sighed, "Well, actually I wouldn't mind, but that's not what I mean."

Lili felt a little stupid. "Oh. Then vhat?"

A groan. Even though she could tell the Englishman really didn't want to talk about this any longer (not that he was being subtle), she figured, hey, they made it this far. They could keep going. "I know I'm not very experienced, but I want to make you happy, Liebling. Please tell me how I can do that."

Frowning, he pulled the Liechtensteiner even closer. "Damnit, Lili. You always make me happy! This want is not making me unhappy. It's just something that I miss, but it's okay because you're perfect and I wouldn't trade what we have for the world! And I know what owning the world is like!" Burying his nose in his lover's neck, he inhaled her scent of sweet bread and strawberry shampoo to calm himself.

"What do I have to do for you to bottom, then?" Apparently, she was in a relentless mood tonight.

Arthur snorted. "Well, first you'll have to grow yourself a cock, love."

"Vhat! ?" she squeaked, leaning back and giving the other such an incredulous look he couldn't stop himself from bursting into uncontrollable laughter. "Hey!" The smaller nation punched his arm, hurting herself more than Arthur (who was now doubled over next to her). "It's not funny! Du bist so gemein!"

Finally getting his laughter under control, the Englishman sat up and kissed Lili, still snickering against her lips. "I'm sorry, but your face was absolutely priceless."

Throwing her arms out, she shouted, "How vas I supposed to react! ?" He just giggled more. "It's not funny! Honestly, what girl has to deal with a boyfriend who wants... that... there! ?"

"You're so very vanilla, sweetheart. What do you think strap-ons were made for?" Smiling warmly at his lover, shaking with her hands covering her flushed face, he wrapped his arms around her for comfort. "Hey now. I'm sorry for teasing you. Come on out and let me see your pretty face, yeah?" coaxed the man, rubbing Lili's back and kissing her fingertips.

"I don't get it," came her muffled voice through her palms.

"Get what, love?"

"Why you vould vant zat. Doesn't it hurt? Stuff is not supposed to go up there..."

Chuckles. "You're correct," Arthur was finally able to pry her hands from her face, lacing their fingers together and stroking her knuckles, "but you see, if it's done properly it actually feels quite nice."

"Properly? How is it done properly?" she asked, curiosity shining in her spring green eyes.

An impressive eyebrow raised. "You can't be serious." There was a small "Ja", and he sighed. "Well," he drawled, rubbing his lips together and thinking how to continue. Why hasn't Hungary ever taught her about this? Honestly, he didn't want to be her gay sexual education teacher. "To put it simply," he began, slightly taken aback with the expression on the other's face. It was one of such attention that Arthur was sure the Liechtensteiner was prepared to mentally take notes. Shaking the hesitation off, he started, "Like any other couple, intercourse usually begins with foreplay. It's important for the man who is bottoming to be relaxed, and when the time comes, the top must finger him open."

"Why is it imbortant to be relaxed?"

"Because if they're tense, it's difficult to push anything through the sphyncter muscles, and that would result in hurting the bottom, possibly tearing something as well." After hearing a quiet "Oh" from Lili, he continued. "After they've been stretched open enough-"

"How do you know when they're stretched enough?" interjected the blonde.

"Er, well, three fingers is usually enough. Once you can move them around easily enough, the bottom should be ready. Four fingers is practically fisting, but we're not talking about that," he dismissed. He was definitely going to Hell. Not that he believed in those things much, but he's heard strange things coming from Hungary whenever she randomly attacks France with her frying pan. "After that, well, it's basically the same steps as what I do to you."

"Even the condom?"

"It's suggested. Men can't get pregnant, but there's still the risk of disease. You can forgo it if you're regularly checked by a doctor, but cleaning come out of your hole is annoying." Once Arthur realized what he had said, he quickly whipped his head away with a scorching blush crawling up his neck. Lily wouldn't know, for she did the exact same thing. All was silent for a few long moments.

"S-so... does zat mean it won't hurt?" came a tiny voice.

"Not exactly," he cleared his throat. "As you said, things aren't meant to be shoved up there. It's good to enter slowly, making sure your partner is still relaxed and giving him time to adjust. There's still a burn, but it gets bearable once things get going. Of course, if you have anal sex regularly, you don't have to be as careful."

"So, that's it?"

"Basically. Please tell me we're done now. I don't think I can do any more," groaned the Englishman.

"Just tell me, why do you miss bottomink?" Lili asked. "Because it feels good?"

Blinking, Arthur turned to his still blushing lover. "Well, yes, it does feel good, but... I miss it because.." he sighed and rested his cheek on Lili's crown, "I miss it because of the attention. I miss being touched and felt and kissed by someone above me. Someone pouring all of themselves into me and making sure I feel good before concentrating on themselves. I miss the warm smiles and whispered words and darkened eyes gazing down at me like I'm their everything. How those simple gestures make my heart feel like it's swelling and about to burst." Closing his eyes and nuzzling Lili's head, he sighed shallowly. "That's why I adore making love to you. I know what it's like to be in your position, and I try my hardest every time to make sure you feel the best you've ever felt. Because to me, you're the only one in the world that matters. I love you so much, Lili. I'm sorry I worried you earlier.. Forgive me?" Moonlight softened Arthur's features, tinting him a pretty shade of blue as he pulled away and gave the other a tender smile.

In moments like this, Lili believes him to be angelic.

Leaning in to give him a soft kiss, she murmurs, "There's nothing to forgive." Everything she does is soft, and it both infatuates and infuriates Arthur, depending on his mood. Right now, though, he loves her soft. Her warmth. Her tender.

Then she reaches for her silk, pink dressing gown, slips it on her small frame, and rises from the bed. A pair of eyes are following her, but she's become better at hiding how flustered they make her. She reaches her dresser and picks out a pair of underwear and a nightgown before heading into the bathroom. The clothing is set on a counter, and she blindly picks up a stick of deodorant to throw at the man still lazing about in bed. "I'm not sleeping next to man who stinks of BO!" she shouts playfully, closing the door before Arthur can retaliate. Not that he would of. He rather likes how Lili makes him freshen up a little after they have made love. With all his past male partners, he's become used to falling asleep in large, muscular, sweaty arms. Now it's a pleasant change to drift off wrapped around a much smaller, much softer, much more fragrant body. Reaching over the side of the bed, he grabs his discarded boxer briefs and slid them on just as the bathroom door clicks open and the petite blonde appeared looking much more put together than before. Holding his arms open for her, he smiles. Cheeks flushing, Lili climbs back into bed and is encased in the arms of her lover.

"Ich liebe dich," she said softly, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, but not before she felt butterflies on her nose whispering, "I love you too, darling."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Two days later, Lily was scheduled to return home. Arthur drove her to the airport where they kiss once more before she had to go through all of the boarding procedures.

To be honest, she was glad she was going home. Not that she wanted to be separated from her Englishman, Heavens no, but because she couldn't get her mind off of what happened three nights ago. Arthur expects her to let it go and move on, but she can't. She will do whatever it takes to treat the man she loved to what he wants, but first she needs to do some research. Research that must be done in the privacy of one's own home.

As she entered her Vaduz house, she sent a quick message to Basch informing him of her safe trip and asking if he's enjoying his time at Roderich's house. (An hour later she got a reply, telling her that yes, he was having fun.) After a quick dinner and checking her e-mail, it was time to get down to business. Even though Arthur said he was joking, Lili was serious. If he wanted to be submissive, then she was going to do everything in her power to grant his wish.

First she looked up strap-ons. It was an eye-opening experience. There were so many different kinds and materials, like two- straps and three-straps and plastic, fabric, and leather. How to spot cheap ones from reliable ones. the ideal hole for the dildo to fit through. She read through everything feeling as if steam would whistle out of her ears at any moment

Then she learnt about dildos. Again, there were so many different kinds and colors. Regular dildos, dildos designed for the prostate ( Lili took note of that one), dildos with ridges or bumps or came with a pump to inflate them. The... variety astounded her.

Not quite sure what exactly to choose, she decided to think about it and come back later. Next she clicked her search engine to look for sites about gay sex. The first couple were pure porn, making her freak out and slam the laptop shut before peeking through her fingers to click the 'go back' button. Specifying her search more, she finally came across a few reliable links to help sites where men could talk with each other, or post articles on specific subjects. Even more relieving was the lack of pictures.

First she clicked on an article about fingering. It gave her more information on the act, and Lili needed to remember to trim and file her nails before she next saw Arthur. Then she recalled how her lover's fingers are always short and blunt, and flushed even harder. Penetration seemed simple enough. There were a couple pieces about cleanliness and enimas, and how to clean come out if a condom wasn't used. There were also many ways someone could get injured during anal sex, and the girl prayed she wouldn't screw up and hurt Arthur.

She read a couple more articles (one about blowjobs, which she doesn't think she'll ever be able to do, and one about fisting, which actually had her nose start dripping blood from her fierce blush), and decided she had a pretty good grasp on the subject. Lili then went back to researching strap-ons, and hours later she finally decided on a black, cloth, three- strap harness and a pink probe dildo combined with a vibrating egg for her. Praying to God that the delivery man wouldn't know what she bought (or worse, Basch sees and wants to inspect her package), Lili ordered the items. Next she browsed some lingerie stores (something she was much more comfortable with). It seemed like fate as she stumbled upon the perfect corset. Black silk with pink accents and ribbon. It was ordered in less than a heartbeat.

Glancing at the clock, the Liechtensteiner was surprised to see it read 1:47am. It had been what, six or seven hours? Exiting from all of the open pages and logging off, Lili closed her laptop and plugged it into it's charger for the night. A speedy shower and set of new night clothes later, she was set in bed, too tired to be anxious or excited about her surprise for Arthur. With nothing but the faint want of two warm arms wrapping around her, she drifted to sleep.

There was no explanation as to why she dreamt of penguins.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Two months have past, and even though Lili knows she should be ready for what she has planned for her lover, she still feels queasy thinking about it. Yesterday Arthur had come home with her, and after a long week of World Conferences they wanted nothing more than to eat out at a casual diner and fall asleep once they entered Lili's home.

Now they were nearing the end of their supper, Torkarebl (England couldn't compliment Liechtenstein enough on her food; it could most definitely compete with or surpass anything France can make), and the girl was becoming extremely fidgety. Obviously, Arthur noticed this strange behavior. Hell, he thought, she seems to have had something on her mind since this morning, but he feels it wouldn't have been wise to comment on it.

After the Englishman had finished with the dishes (they had come to an agreement that whoever cooks lets the other clean, no matter whose house they're staying at, so ninety-nine percent of the time England is on dish duty, and he's fine with that), he wrapped his arms around the small blonde's waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "What would you like to do now, love?" he murmured, nuzzling into her neck.

Inwardly sighing, Lili decided it was now or never. "I-I have a surprise I've been planning for you, Arthur." Great, she stuttered.

"Oh?" he blinked, "Is this why you've been acting so odd all day?"

Damnit, she cringed, he did notice. "Ja..."

They stood in semi-awkward silence. "Well," the elder began, "Are you going to show me?"

"J-ja..."

Timidly taking his hand - longer than hers, but still thin and nimble - Lili guided him to the bedroom. Glancing back, she saw him raise an eyebrow before swiftly turning forward once again. A queen sized four poster bed draped in elegant red, silk bedclothes came into view as the Liechtensteiner opened her door. "Weren't they blue last night?" Arthur queried.

"Ja," the other answered absentmindedly.

Arthur hummed, then walked past his lover and ungracefully flopped onto the mattress. "I love your bed," he thought aloud, "I want to steal it and lock it away in my room back home forever." A pause. "Along with it's owner, of course," he added louder, sending a wink to the girl still standing by the door.

Used to the odd thoughts the Englishman tended to share, Lili simply giggled and rolled her eyes. Her senses soon came back to her. "Um," she started, receiving the desired attention, "just make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back, liebling."The girl then locked herself in the bathroom.

The timid blonde pulled out a black bag from the storage below her sink. (Unfortunately, the delivery boy did know what Liechtenstein had ordered, or at least the shit-eating grin he wore told he knew what type of items that company sold. With a roguish wink, the boy sashayed back to his truck and drove away. Liechtenstein believed him to be at least sixty percent French.) Reaching in, she pulled out all of her new belongings and set them on the marble counter top.

First she shucked off her dress and bra, attempting to pretend Arthur wasn't on the other side of the door, and picked up the corset. The Liechtensteiner was suddenly glad for the 1800s fashion, for she was able to tighten the garment comfortably (unlike back then, when her ribs felt as if they would break from taking a sip of tea, or even breathing), and tied the vibrant ribbon in a neat bow. Next she eyed the strap-on warily while taking off her panties. Having practiced a few times before, she grabbed the thing and strapped it on with a burning face. Then she took a garter belt - pink - and slid it up her leg followed with black stockings and a pair of three inch, black ankle boots.

Looking in the mirror, she could see the whole process of her cheeks and neck and ears turning the same red as Arthur's famous buses. It was all so erotic, and it was all over her. Meekly, the blonde adjusted her outfit. Fixing a strap here and pulling at a ribbon there. Finally she picked up the dildo. At first it had shocked her to see how long it was, prompting her too research male anatomy to make sure no one was fucking with her and they really could fit such a thing up their arse. (They could.) Some major shifting and odd stretching later, she had the dildo attached and the vibrating egg inside of her. It gently moved as she straightened, forcing a whimper and some light breathing from her.

Once she calmed down and her skin returned to a healthy shade, it would be time.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Arthur was laying on the plush bed with his shoes off. Seeing as Lili hasn't acted this flustered around him since they started dating, the man was curious as to what was currently going on behind that closed door. Whatever the other was doing, it sure was taking a while. She may be showering, he thought, but he couldn't hear the water running. Then he heard the lock click, and the door slowly opened to reveal his sweet-

little...

Lili...

Oh my dear Lord.

"Holy shit," he uttered, mouth dry and voice hoarse.

There Lili stood. Lovely, beautiful, innocent Lili in an outfit so filthy his groin positively throbbed at the sight of it. Which is odd, since he's also positive his poor heart had stopped, preventing his blood from being pumped to his nethers. That outfit couldn't possibly be called clothing. That mixture of black and pink and lace and ribbon and heels and smooth, unblemished skin.

Oh God.

Though his face was melting, he couldn't look away. Emerald eyes trailed every inch of the smaller blonde, from her dangerously clad feet, to the too-cute pink bow nestled in her hair. Then their eyes met, and Arthur was metaphorically showered with ice water. Lili's expression was one of a deer caught in the headlights of an automobile, but she was trying to look sexy by the way she stood with her weight on one foot, hip popped and back arched in an attempt to make her breasts look bigger. (Which was, admittedly, difficult due to her small and slim frame, but England had to admit that the corset was doing it's job.) The longer he sat in silence, watching her, the more he could see the nerve she had worked up before stepping out of the bathroom crumble until she was trembling a bit and turning her beautiful Spring eyes to anything that wasn't him.

The Englishman felt it was time for some answers. "Lili," he called, taken aback by how deep and wanting his voice had become. Jumping, she shot her head towards him. Lili's face contorted for a moment, no doubt because he had caused that pink dildo to jostle. Trying to smile warmly, he beckoned to her, "Come here, please."

Even though she looked uncertain, the girl walked over to her lover. Waiting for the Liechtensteiner to explain without anymore prompting, Arthur put his arms around her and stroked her hair. Finally she took a deep breath. "I just wanted to try and make you feel good and so I went on ze internet and did some research and bought zis stuff for you because I love you and you said it vould make you habby and I vanted to make you habby so bad und zis is ze only vay I could do somezink like zis and I really tried to be sexy und I vas plannink to not be nervous und do everyzink you vanted vithout embarassink myself but you jusd gept sdaring at me lige zat and I got nervous und embarassed myself und I really van-" The man cut her off, gently kissing her.

"Darling, I told you I didn't need this. You don't have to go out of your way to please me, because I'm happier than ever when you're simply standing beside me," reassured Arthur, taking her hand and pressing his lips to it. Lili seemed to be calming down. "I don't want you to do things that make you uncomfortable for me. You know I wasn't being serious about all of that rubbish last time."

"I know, but I still wanted to surprise you. I really, really wanted to do zis for you."

"Shh," the man pecked her temple, "It's okay. Come on, let's take this off and I'll make love to you proper, yeah?" Arthur reached for the straps, but his hand was smacked away.

"No!" He looked up, and Lili's face was one of flushed determination. "I vant to do this for you. Just because I'm nervous doesn't mean I want to quit!" The girl's eyes then became gentle and pleading, and damn it because Arthur has never been able to say no to eyes like that. "Bitte, Süßer? Let me do zis for you?"

The Englishman tried to hold firm - to keep resolve - but those big, hopeful green eyes made him as stern as a mother hearing her newborn cry. Damnit. "Fine," he sighed, "but if it ever gets to be too much, tell me and we'll stop, okay?"

Brightly grinning and nodding vigorously, Lili tackled her lover as much as she could at that angle and gave him a delighted kiss. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. Soon their kisses turned wet, and Arthur let himself to begin to get aroused, which was almost too easy because now he was able to re-acquaint himself with that little outfit at a much closer range. Tongues and bodies tangled as breaths mixed and hair was pulled. It was wonderful, but soon Arthur realized they weren't progressing. He mentally slapped himself. Lili needed him to be her guide this time, because she's not used to leading. As he pulled back, she tried to follow - which was amusing - then opened her eye questioningly.

"Lili, dear, if we're going to do this, you're going to have to take the initiative," he gasped, breathless from the nonstop kisses from that petalsoft mouth. "You're in control, love. You decide when to take things further. You decide what to do, and when to do it."

Shivering (Liechtenstein would always melt to a puddle whenever England used that deep, thick accent during sex (or otherwise), while England would say that her accent can get so thick he can only give up on trying to decipher it), the Liechtensteiner sat up and nodded. The taller blond pointed out how adorable her pondering face was, and she lightly smacked his chest. Which is how she figured out what to do next.

"Arthur dear, you are far too clothed," Lili observed, dragging her fingertips from the collar of his shirt to the hem where she skimmed her soft digits under the offending garment. Those fingers then tensed, hooking under the hem and lifting the man's shirt over his head. There was her prize; Arthur's lean torso, taunt with subtle muscle , shining white scars, and two pink nipples. She remembers how she feels when her lover plays with her nipples, and wonders if it feels that good for him as well. Dilated emeralds watch as the woman reaches down and feels up their owner's abdomen. It's clear how much she likes feeling the Englishman by the way she's shuddering in excitement as those nimble digits travel up his chest to the two patches of sensitive skin. Delicately, her fingers trace around them, and Arthur's breath speeds up. Lili notices and becomes firmer in her motions. More resolute. A tiny noise leaves from the back of the Englishman's throat, and the other's head snaps from his pecks to his face, surprise painted red all over her features.

Arthur was sure he knew why. His submissive state was too new to her. Lili knows his groans and grunts and control, but now he's on his back, moaning with a flushed face and lust-ridden eyes screaming for her to touch him more, please! This side of him is unfamiliar, and the English blonde can only hope it dosen't scare her off, because she's doing so well.

The petite girl snaps her gaze back to her lover's nipples, now hard from all of her teasing. Leaning down, she took one in her mouth without losing eye contact with the man below her. Oh, it's glorious, he thinks. It's been so long since anyone has done this to him, and he can't help but gasp and wrap his arms around her neck, pulling her down even more.

Once again, Lili is surprised by the reaction, for her careful licks faltered and she lifted her head. Blushing even more, Arthur looked up at his angel-turned-devil. "Do you like zis?" the angel-devil asked, ghosting a finger over the peak of his nipple.

Yes I do, love. It's fantastic, and you're doing wonderful, is what he wanted to say, but what came out when Arthur opened his mouth was, "Please, more, love, more." He thinks he sees some sort of self-satisfaction in her eyes, but he's feeling to good and Lili's taking the other nipple in and he can't bring himself to look into it.

Too large arms were still around a too small neck, and his fingers busied themselves with burrowing in her hair. Arthur is loving this. Loving letting go and being able to enjoy the attention his body is being given. The feeling of her stripping him of his walls one by one and encouraging him to say fuck off to his control for once and simply let go. "Lili, kiss me, please, kiss me, küss mich, bitte." Every touch feels like a pleasant fire racing across his skin. He feels so desperate.

He loves it.

"Gerne," Lili smirks, and it's odd. This new Arthur makes her feel comfortable, it seems. Even though the girl is highly aroused and hot, she was still in control while the blonde beneath her was absolutely writhing. It was an empowering feeling that gave her confidence and the desire to keep pulling those noises from the everywhere of her love. Planting her lips on his, she does not hesitate to push her tongue in his mouth, and isn't very surprised when she's met with no resistance. Not pushing back or fighting her, Arthur let her do what she pleased, only making somewhat complacent movements back. Then the other gripped his hair, adding a new pleasurepain to the mix, and he groaned right down Lili's throat.

She left his mouth to begin trailing kisses from his cheek to his chin and down his neck until she attaches herself to a spot she likes and bengins to suck and bite and lick.

Arthur feels like a mess. Lili has a way with her mouth that makes him lose his everything, and his neck has always been overly sensitive. Now he's gasping and gripping the Liechtensteiner's arms, but she doesn't seem to notice or mind. Once she leaves he can still feel the heat radiating from his neck and knows she left one sizable hickey. Arthur smiles.

Hands are then fiddling with his belt, and he can't breathe.

Heavy breathing fills the air once again alongside the clinking of the metal of his buckle. He knows he shouldn't be acting this way, but the man was so hot from the start and all of this dominance coming from cute little Lili has him incredibly aroused. She then unbuttons and unzips him. The Liechtensteiner pulls his trousers all the way off, hooking her fingertips into his socks as the hem of his jeans pass his feet.

Wrapping her hands around Arthur's ankles, she tries to shimmy up his legs, but the boots she's still wearing make her stumble. Blushing at her mistake, Lili quickly sits back to remove the offending footwear. Looking down his own body (England was proud to say he was only half hard; it would be shameful if he were completely erected from nothing but kisses and his chest being fondled) the blonde finally got another full glimpse of Lili again. Clad in lace and silk and ribbon while her dildo bobbed in the air as she tried to rid herself of those boots with too much concentration. Honestly, she looked a bit childish, if you saw past the naughty lingerie and sex toy.

Once she threw the heels to the ground, Lili placed her hands around his ankles again, this time managing to successfully slide up the Englishman's body. Rubbing his thighs, the girl enjoyed how his nose twitched every time she moved in and up. That smirk was back, and it was so out of place that Arthur could 't help but stare.

"Is somezink vrong?" asked the Liechtensteiner, enlightening Arthur to her anxious face.

Gulping and licking his lips, Arthur was determined to speak properly when he opened his mouth this time. "No, nothing. It's wonderful. You're wonderful. God, I want you so badly." Well, at least he didn't mention how much his cock was aching, and how much he wanted her attention diverted there, right now please.

Happy and grinning, Lili was absolutely ecstatic and proud that she could do something as crazy as getting the great England wanton and needy below her.

Then she looked down, and those feelings disappeared. Distress clouded her eyes as she thought of the next step, and she turned to Arthur with a look of confused desperation. Encouragingly smiling, he nodded, "It's okay, darling. One thing at a time." A breath. "Start by removing my pants."

Reaching for his waistband, she mumbled, "Akzeptabel..." and took them off. Lili had never seen Arthur like this, and takes a moment to examine him. Laying on his back as she straddles his thighs, his body is flushed and shining with a thin layer of sweat. Long arms are thrown above him, gripping the headboard of her bed. He's panting, gazing at her with shining green-yellow-green-blue-green-everything irises and bruised lips. Lili believes this is the most gorgeous being on the face of the Earth, and a wave of possessiveness overtakes her.

Leaning up, she kisses him, purring into his mouth and pushing down on his pecks to steady herself. Leaving the headboard, the Englishman's arms wrap around Lili instead, wanting everything she has to give, but she pulls away and giggles at his pouting expression. Peering down at Arthur, the girl unexpectedly grabs his cock, tittering as Arthur's breath hitches, unleashing a long moan afterwords. Finally she's stroking him, and fuck does it feel fantastic. Moans resonate off the walls, and the man's voice doesn't know if it wants to be high or low, but he doesn't care because he can feel himself growing in her palm and he doesn't know how he's gone this long without such a loving touch like this.

They kissed again, and when they parted the girl asked, "Are you ready for vat comes next?"

As she lets go, Arthur opens his eyes. "Are you?" She nods. "Okay. Get the lube."

Lili blinks, then blushes. "Ah, hold on von second." Scrambling off the bed, she stumbles into the bathroom before coming out with a damp looking bottle. "Sorry, I forgot about it," the blonde sheepishly explained.

Popping the container open, Lili spread the substance on her fingers. Then she stared between Arthur's legs with apprehension. Teeth began to chew on her cheek as delicate brows wrinkled. "If you wish," Arthur spoke up, startling her out of her thoughts, "I could do it?" Taking the bottle from her hands (it was warm, which explained why it was wet), he almost squeezed it on his own digits before it was snatched away.

"Nein! I-I can do it. Just.. help direcd me, bitte."

"Of course," Arthur smiled.

The Liechtensteiner glanced down again. "Ah, could you hand me a couple billows und lift your hips?" Arthur tilted his head in confusion, then brightened in understanding. Of course they would have to do it this way. He was much too heavy for Lili to support, and she doesn't have the muscle to keep his lower half lifted for long periods of time. Silently, he handed her the pillows, and she stuck them under him, leaving his waist propped up.

Spreading one of his cheeks ('They're so firm!' thought Liechtenstein), flushing an alarming shade of red, she found his hole. (Call her crazy, but Liechtenstein swears it was gaping at her.) Fisting the sheets, Arthur's breath stopped as the sensitive skin around it was grazed with a warm, slick finger.

"Are you ready, liebling?"

"Do it, Lili. I want this!"

The finger began to ease it's way in, and Arthur loved it. Squeezing around the appendage, he hissed in delight, then sucked it in. An "Eep!" sounded, and the Englishman laughed as Lili stared at the knuckle touching his entrance in bewilderment. It was quite amusing. "Come on, love," he wiggled his hips, "this isn't anything new to me."

Pouting, Lili then started wiggling her finger around more vigorously than intended. Though the other didn't show any signs of pain, so she pulled out and slid her index finger alongside the middle, and pushed back in. Gasping, Arthur made an uncomfortable sound. "Are you okay, Süßer?" the girl asked, halting her movements at the sight of his furrowed eyebrows.

Smoothing his face, Arthur smiled. "Yes, it's okay. You're doing great. Please, continue." Focusing on her task again, Lili nodded. Her two fingers moved in and out. Arthur relished in the feeling of someone else's fingers inside of him. Smiling, he gently rocked back and forth on his lover's digits, wincing only once and mumbling "nails" before going back to enjoy the feeling. The delicate digits opened a little, then snapped back together. This process repeated until Lili had opened him up enough for him to say a breathless "more," and a third finger joined it's kin. Hissing in slight pain, the smaller blonde asked if he were alright (again); fingers being sucked until knuckles rubbed against the ring of his arse was her response.

Pale knuckles were turning white from clutching silk sheets for so long, and the Englishman was keening from the pleasure he was feeling. It's been so long since he's felt like this. Since someone has shown him this much love and handled him as if he were fragile. From the tips of his fingers to his toes, Arthur could feel his heart beating. Idly, he wondered if Lili could hear it, and snapped his eyes down to where she was working between his legs. Rubbing his walls, the fingers inside of him moved with ease, stretching him with a pleasant burn. Then the fingers twitched and curled.

A loud groan echoed throughout the room, and once the stars left Arthur's vision he could see Lili adorned with her deer-in-the-headlights expression again. "Prostate," he clarified. She nodded. "Do it again." She did. After witnessing that first reaction, Lili prodded and stroked and rubbed that small bundle of nerves as much as she could. Arthur was arching and jerking his head from side to side with his luminescent eyes seeing nothing and open-mouthed smile melting the girl's heart. "Oh Lili! Enough!" gasped the man. "Put it in me! Now! I want it now!"

Quickly, the Liechtensteiner pulled her fingers out and grasped for the bottle of lubrication as Arthur tried not to whine at the loss of something inside of him. Catching a glance at his lover slicking up her dildo, he growled predatorily. As her hands moved faster, Lili accidentally turned on the egg in her clit. The sudden vibrations had her doubled over, moaning Arthur's name, and he snapped at that.

Swiftly sitting up, Arthur flung the smaller blonde onto her back and straddled her hips. Lili looked up at him in confusion, the pleasure in her eyes and on her face apparent as her breaths exhaled in tiny squeaks. "Beautiful, wonderful girl. You're amazing," he said next to her ear, tone deep and raspy and sending shivers up and down Lili's spine. He kissed her deeply. "I simply can not hold back any longer. Your very appearance is driving me absolutely mad, and I want more." Grasping the dildo, the larger blonde slid himself all the way on to it. Even though it wasn't a real cock, it would do for the simple fact that it was attached to the stunning woman he loved.

After a couple of experimental thrusts, Arthur began to move up and down. Large hands gripped a small waist as he slid himself along the dildo. The heat of his lover's groin greeted him on every descent, driving him wild.

Not knowing what to do, Lili held on to the man's moving hips. An idea hit, and the next time he fell, she snapped her hips up to meet him. The result was two very different sounding moans. And so she started to participate, rising with his fall, and falling with his rise. Then Arthur seemed to choke, but there was such a vibrant smile on his face while his whole body shivered. "Right there, sweetheart," whispered the man - for his voice only projected when it needed to make sounds of unintelligible pleasure - and rose again only to slam back down, penetrating himself deeper. Throwing his head back, he loudly moaned, the girl under him doing the same as the egg was pushed in deeper.

Feeling amazing and hot, they kept up this pace. Arthur would bend down to kiss wherever he could as Lili's nails dug in to the skin of his hips, leaving patterns of half-moons. Reaching down, the Englishman groaped his lovers breasts, fondling her hard nipples through the cloth and squeezing every time his prostate was hit.

Starting to leak precome, Arthur grabbed himself and started to pump, feeling his release becoming closer and closer. A hand smacked his away, and his cock was now grasped by small, smooth, aristocratic fingers. Fascinated with the texture of Arthur's semen, the new hand moved up and down, coating his member with it. Lili would reach the tip, flutter over the slit, and fondle his balls once she'd reach the base again. Feeling like he was suffocating, the man's vision became blurry. Both bodies were slick and on fire. Their hair sticking at odd angles from desperate tugging, and their eyes shining with an immeasurable amount of passion and happiness and love and it was too much.

With a cry, Arthur came. His back arched and eyes seemed to glow. It was all it took for Lili to finish as well. The vibrations felt as if they were intensified and her eyes unfocused as she was hit with surge after surge of absolute bliss. Ejaculate was dripping down the Englishman's stomach, and he took what felt like the first breath he'd had in ages as the other still convulsed below him. Collapsing beside the Liechtensteiner, he regained his breath before sliding off the dildo and switching off the vibrations.

It was a long while before either of them could move.

"Wow," Lili whispered, staring at the top of her four poster with a look of awe sketched across her features.

Chuckling, Arthur pulled her close. "Wow is an understatement, my love."

"Vhat would you call it zen?"

"There are no words in any language to describe what just happened," replied the larger blonde, grinning against Lili's neck. She silently agreed. "Now, let's get you out of that, yeah? Must be getting uncomfortable."

Indeed it was. The corset felt too tight, the strap-on was digging into her skin, she was so over the dildo, and her legs were steaming from the stockings. After she was free of her clothing's imprisonment (with the assistance of England, of course), the Liechtensteiner flopped back down. "I'm so tired," she mumbled to no one.

"Don't you want to clean up and dress?" Arthur asked, pecking her cheek.

"I vill in und minute. Just need to rest a little lonker," she answered dreamily, falling asleep as she spoke.

"Alright. I love you, Lili. Du machst mich so glücklich," he said lovingly.

"Ich liebe dich, auch, liebling."

Naked and sticky, with her nose dangerously close to a sweaty armpit, Lili then fell into the land of dreams. Taking the awkwardly bunched covers, Arthur attempted to wrap both himself and his lover in them as best as he could, and soon fell asleep as well.

Tomorrow Lili will wake up with a painful crick in her neck from using Arthur's bicep as a pillow, and the Englishman will smile in good humor as she complains about how they fell asleep naked and gross at the foot of the bed, and how he smelled, and how her hair was a complete mess and curse as she trips over one of the boots she had half-hazardly thrown on the ground the night before. Then Arthur would rise, kiss her, and offer to either help her with her shower, or cook breakfast, to which Lili would blush beet red and drag him into the bathroom in a fluster with a small smile she thinks Arthur can't see.

And so another day begins.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Holy fucking shit. *drops over*

I can't believe it's done! I'm so happy! I mean, fluff AND smut! ? My two favorite flavors~.

Okay, translations:

liebling-darling

Hasi-bunny

Du bist so gemein-You are so mean

Süßer-sweetheart (masc.)

küss mich-kiss me

Du machst mich so glücklich-You make me so happy

If I missed one, tell me. I'm pretty sure they're all accurate, since I got them off an actual German love phrases site, not a translator. If there are any that are wrong, don't hesitate to let me know. :)

Now I did do research on strap-ons (I love how I've become immune to these things, and thought the whole time I read about them, "Wow, how interesting!" orz), but I don't know how they are ordered, or if you can customize them or whatever, I don't see why you couldn't, though.*shrugs* Oh well.

In Liechtenstein, they have light breakfasts, heavy lunches, and light dinners. Torkarebl are like dumplings made of porridge with a berry jam. Her cuisine is very yummy, and some of the best in Europe. :) SUCK ON THAT, FRANCE! Kesese~!

I absolutely love Liechtenstein's spacy-ness. It's so fun to write! AND SHE'S JUST SO DAMN KYOOT! Also, just so you guys know, she got her independence in 1806, so I believe she's around 18, she's just so small she looks younger. I also believe that most, if not all, of the European countries would speak British English, for obvious reasons. So if I used something too American, tell me and I'll totally fix it. :)

Ahhh, so here I am, finally posting a fic after almost a year. I bet you've all forgotten about me. *sob* But I'm back! And I haven't left you, my bunnies! I even brought you EngLiech smut to beg for your forgiveness! ...So what if it's a het couple? ENGLAND WORKS WITH EVERYBODY, DAMNIT! And I've had this idea for months! Haha. I honestly wonder how many people will read this, since it's a very rare couple. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

Oh, and listening to the Mortal Kombat theme while writing smut is HI-LARIOUS. Pfff, it played out of nowhere. I was amused.

So I'll wrap it up here. I'm so happy to be back, and I think my writing has improved since I've been gone. I hope all of my sweet, wonderful, world-dominating bunnies have enjoyed my welcome back fic. I love you all, truely, and I've missed you so much. Like, more than any of you think. Again, I love you guys, and I'll see you later, because more fics are on the way. I may not be able to update quite as much as I used to, but I will be working on my writing whenever I have free time.

Bye bye, bunnies! Have a wonderful morning/day/evening/night/other.

Oh, and one more thing before I go.

CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!


End file.
